Innuendo Interview
by neon giraffe
Summary: Cody and Justin have been together for awhile now, secretly of course. They have an interview and Cody decides to make things interesting...


**Innuendo Interview **

"You got three minutes." Scooter came and told us. I was sitting in Justin's lap on the back room, waiting for an interview to start.

"Just fifteen minutes and this will be over and then we can go and do whatever we want." Justin told me and brushed a hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"Whatever we want?" I asked and smirked. Justin narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"Depends what you are thinking by whatever." he answered and leaned and giggled to his neck. I quickly stopped laughing and blew hot hair in to his skin. Then I sucked at the part of his neck that made his knees tremble. He let out a breathy sound, obviously trying not to moan out loud.

"C-Cody?" he tried for a stern voice but it just came out needy and horny.

"Yes darling?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" I didn't answer, only rolled my hips in his lap in a way that I knew would get him hard in seconds.

"Nothing." I answered.

"That is not _nothing._ C'mon babe we have to be on air at like a minute." he said but his hands came to grip my ass.

"Oh yea that!" I said pretending only to remember it now. I got up and walked to the door.

"C-Cody where are you going?" he asked and I saw the obvious boner through his trousers.

"You said it; we have an interview to do. C'mon get your lazy arse up from there." I said and he just stared at me for a second before quickly got up and tried to pull his hoodie downer to cover himself up. I looked at his actions and snickered.

"God I hate you." he said and then it was time to go.

We walked in the scene where the interweaver was standing.

"And there they are!" she exclaimed and then we walked next to her.

"Hello." I greeted and Justin smiled, holding his hands in front of his crotch.

"Hello to you too. So Cody, it's been really busy for you isn't it?" the woman asked.

"Yes, very."

"You are performing with Justin on his tour, how you guys are getting along?" she asked.

"We get along great, More than great actually." I answered and smiled. I glanced at Justin who was looking at me suspiciously.

"You agree Justin?"

"Yes." he only said.

"So would you say Justin is your buddy now?" she asked.

"Oh yea totally. We're great buddies now. "  
"Do you spend a lot of time together?"

"Yes a lot. We just hang out and…do… stuff. Right Justin?" I asked and turned to him.

"Oh yeah totally. We do…stuff." he said and I winked at him.

"So what do you guys do together?" she asked.

"Oh well we just lay in bed and watch movies. Just pretty much on the bed and sometimes chancing positions so we don't get bored. Not that we ever have yet." I said and heard Justin take a sharp breath in. I looked at him and he quickly nodded.

"Yes yes that's what we umm…do." he finished and stared at me warningly, telling me not to mess around like that.

"How cute. What kind of movies do you watch?" she asked and I could feel Justin's gaze boring in to the side of my head. I bet the memories of what kind of movie we watched last night flooded to his mind.

"Oh nothing scary, I'm horrible at watching horror movies. Just something interesting to keep us entertained all night. Justin for example has a thing for the more action ones." I said and heard Justin cough next to me. I bet the scenes of "_How to Lose a Gay to Ten Gays.", _"_Cum Hard." and "Fast and Fuckable." _flooded to his mind.

"Sometimes we watch movies to get inspiration and ideas to our own doings." I said and felt Justin hiss next to me. He finally figured out what I was doing.

"Oh that sounds like fun! So do you watch musical or something?"

"Oh yes. Something with loud vocal parts." I said and glanced at Justin. He was redder than usual, his hands clenched in to fist.

"Sometimes Justin gets a bit excited and carried away and we don't even get to watch the whole movie before he jumps in to action. " I laughed and Justin tried to laugh with me. It came out wrong and forced and I wanted to break down and giggle right there.

"Is he impatient to get to work?" the lady asked.

"Yes, very. But it's not always his fault. He kinda just _gets up _and _springs _in to action. He can't help it really." I said and I felt Justin poked me in the back.

"Does he like to practice a lot?"

"Oh yes. _A lot. _Usually when we are finished we just kinda lay there out of breath and sweaty. It's hard work really. Being an entertainer and all. Right Justin?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yes, he is totally right."

"But he has an amazing stamina. Well the amount of cardio we do -you know all of that gets your heart rate up and sweating – it's really no wonder. "

"How much do you practice in day?" she asked totally oblivious that I really wasn't talking about practicing musicals, singing or dancing.

"Well it depends on the day. Some days we're too tired and _sore_ from the day before so we just kinda have to rest. But some days we do like couple hours straight. " I said and Justin kicked me to the leg.

"Oh sorry." he said but didn't sound apologizing at all.

"It's alright. " I smiled back at him.

"Do dress up like your characters?" she asked and I almost lost it there. I took a breath but went on.

"Oh yes. It's good to do that, you know to get in to the role you are playing. Gets you in the zone and then you perform better. Justin really likes to be the _dominant _ and the main character and I liked to be like shy and quiet one. We're like that in real life too. But I soon relax and _loosen up_ and get in to my role soon enough. Just takes me some _adjusting_ at first. I'm that way." I said and saw that Justin was biting his lip, trying not to murder me or burst out laughing, I wasn't sure.

"How do you practice then? For these musicals?"

"Well sometimes we need some props. Like clothes and stuff. Sometimes they're a bit hard to find and we have to improvise. There are a lot of items we have used that weren't originally meant for that. Brushes are one example. We use them as microphones." I said and looked at Justin. I knew he was thinking of that brush we used last night, but definitely not as a mic.

"But we dress up quite often. Helps again with the getting in to the zone thing." I said and got an image of last night when I was dressed as a nurse and Justin was the patient. I smiled to myself.

"Of course, of course. Do you think we can get some video footage from these musicals of yours some day? Maybe live show?" she asked and kinda wanted to die of laughter there.

"Hmm well we haven't tried filming anything yet. But maybe we could try someday? Live show would be a bit awkward perhaps. It's just that were don't like to do it in front of people. " I said and she nodded.

"Well we can always hope! But this is all the time we have, thank you to both of you, have fun practicing!"

"Oh we will, thank you so much." I said and Justin pretty much pushed me out from the camera view."

"Oh I didn't know you liked it rough." I whispered and he only pushed me harder back to the backstage.

"I hate you."

"And I suck your dick and you love it."

Author's Notes:

Had this idea while talking to my dearest Jana. It kinda escalated. Hope you liked it. Tell me what ya thoooought oooon:

Twitter = neongiraffeblog

Review! It only takes a second and makes me smile wide.

Tumbrl = neongiraffeblog


End file.
